Traditions
by Michelle Kay
Summary: Hermione thinks about some of the New Year’s traditions and comes to find that sometimes they can be very good indeed.


Title: Traditions

Author: Michelle

Disclaimer: I **do not** own anything except the plot. All characters are from the mind of JK Rowling. No money is being made from this and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summery: Hermione thinks about some of the New Year's traditions and comes to find that sometimes they can be very good indeed.

**Traditions **

**E**veryone was in the Gryffindor Common room waiting for the countdown, listening to music and chatting up the people they were going to kiss at midnight. Hermione sighed as she sat on the red couch in front of the fire muttering to herself. She was torn from her thoughts when someone sat down beside her.

"Hey 'Mione." Harry said with a grin. "What are you doing over here? Everyone else is dancing and having a good time." He said looking at the crowd of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs that had populated the Gryffindor common room since Ginny had invited them all and insisted that they 'party'.

"Why aren't you?" She asked him pointedly smirking at him.

"I don't dance…" Harry trailed off looking like he was deep in thought. Hermione stared at him in amusement for a moment before he shook his head repeating that he, wouldn't, under any circumstances, dance.

Hermione laughed at him and stared at the fire drifting off again.

"So, who are you planning on kissing at midnight?" He asked teasingly elbowing her in the stomach causing her to giggle.

"I'm not going to – I mean, it's such a dumb tradition. In fact, I really don't get New Year's Eve at all. How is December the thirty-first any different from January first?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Well, I guess it's the hope of new dreams and things like that. Maybe they're hoping that all the bad things that happened this year will go away – like starting out fresh." He said.

"Harry, since when are you so insightful?" She asked with a giggle. Harry looked hurt and put his hand over his heart, hanging his head. "But, honestly, I still don't get. Their going to forget their resolutions and all there promises in a month, so why bother?" She asked.

"Well, it's just for fun…" He trailed off and a silence overtook them. ", which is exactly what you should be having right now…" He said motioning towards the 'dance floor'.

Before she could say anything Ginny had jumped up on the table announcing that it was only three minutes until midnight. The crowd beneath her cheered and jumped up and down. Hermione sighed loudly.

'I wonder who Harry's going to kiss at midnight…' Hermione thought to herself. "So, who are you kissing at midnight?" She asked before turning her face away. 'Oh, God, did I really just ask him that?' Hermione thought mentally smacking herself.

"Well, I really shouldn't take part in all these silly traditions…" He said with a smirk. "But, really… No one. Even Ron managed to drag Luna up here." He said with a laugh.

Hermione nodded. "I know what you mean… I've never been kissed though… You have." Hermione said. 'Dear Lord, will no one stop me?' She said kicking herself inside.

"Well, we all know how well that turned out…" He said with another grin. "And I always thought you had. You know, Krum…" Harry said looking at her.

'God, Hermione, get a grip. We're just talking.' Hermione said to herself. "No, that was a mistake. Didn't work out, you know." She said shrugging.

Before Harry could reply Ginny jumped up on the table again. "Okay, everyone, only one minute until midnight!" She yelled. Everyone cheered.

Harry turned to Hermione and pulled her up off of the couch to see the crowd. Everyone had paired off and Hermione noticed Ron and Luna weren't waiting for the countdown to kiss. She smiled. "Hermione?" Harry asked.

The countdown had started. "TEN! NINE! EIGHT!" The crowd yelled.

Hermione looked up at Harry. "What is it, Harry?" She asked.

The countdown continued. "SEVEN! SIX! FIVE!" The crowd continued to countdown.

Harry didn't reply. "Harry?" She asked nudging him.

The countdown kept going. "FOUR! THREE! TWO!" The crowd was giddy and people were already cheering.

"Harry?" Hermione asked again nudging him harder in the side.

"Shut Up." He said as he pulled her into a kiss as the crowd cried 'ONE!' The crowed cheered and there was even a tiny second where everyone was silent. This was due to almost everyone in the common room embraced in a kiss.

Harry and Hermione broke apart just as the crowd started cheering again loudly screaming 'HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Hermione looked up to Harry. "I love traditions." She said smiling up at him.

"Me too." He replied pulling her into another kiss.


End file.
